


The Coffee Grounds

by BeccaBluejay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drarrython, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBluejay/pseuds/BeccaBluejay
Summary: Pansy drags Draco to a very interesting coffee shop in Diagon Alley..... A Coffee Shop AU.





	The Coffee Grounds

Draco groaned as Pansy dragged him through the streets of Diagon Alley.  
"Oh hush Draco. This is place is amazing! You'll love it. "  
Draco sighed and stopped dragging his feet reluctantly.  
"I don't want to go to some coffee shop Pans! "  
Pansy scoffed and glanced over her shoulder at her blond haired bestie.  
"Draco, shut up. "

She dragged him to a cosy looking shop nestled between The Magical Menagerie and some obscure shop selling miscellaneous things. Pansy walked straight in, still dragging Draco. She obviously didn't trust him enough to walk through the door himself. Patrons of the shop didn't even look up when they saw a young girl dragging a young male into the shop. They probably saw that everyday. Draco yanked his arm away with a scowl and fixed his barely rumpled sweater.

He had decided to go with Muggle chic today and wore a long cream sweater, black skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. His hair had grown out a bit, and a blond fringe fell into his eyes. Narcissa found it adorable, and loathed to cut it, however much it annoyed it's wearer.

He surveyed the cafe and had to admit that it was, in general, a pretty nice place. The walls were painted a soft shade of blue with some purple dotted here and there. Bookshelves lined most of the walls, apart from the one on which the counter was and the one where the door was. Terrariums hung from hooks on the walls, trailing tendrils of their plants delicately over the small diamond-shaped glass houses. Cosy furniture was expertly placed around polished wooden tables, and armchairs sat in each corner. A couch rested against the wall where a giant window beside the door, covering almost the entire span of the wall, gave a view of a beautiful green forest.

 _Hm_ _. Didn't see that from outside,_ thought Draco, _that's some decent wizardry._

Pansy noticed his gaze on the window and grinned. " That changes every day to a different view. " She commented. " Yesterday it was in some snow capped mountains, and it was beautiful, you should have seen it Draco. "  
Draco scoffed. " I'm sure it wasn't that much better than the gardens at home. " He scoffed. Pansy smacked him sharply on the head. " Come on. " She said as she strode to the counter.  
"We're going to order. " Draco huffed but followed Pansy up to the counter.

" No one is even manning this counter!" He scowled. As soon as he said that, a man wearing an apron walked out of a bead covered doorway behind the counter, presumably leading to a backroom. He saw Pansy and laughed. " Hey Pans! Bring another poor unfortunate soul with you today? " Draco expected her to flick her hair and lean against the counter, to laugh at his not so funny greeting.

 _Of course she brought me here to be her wingman_ , he thought wryly.

Instead, and much to Draco's surprise, she smiled genuinely at the barista and dragged Draco forward. " Harry, this is Draco. Draco, Harry " She introduced the two. Harry the Barista smiled at Draco.  
"Hi, Draco. It's nice to meet you. "  
Draco couldn't do anything but stare because, oh Merlin he's hot.

Soft wavy black hair flopped into his emerald green eyes that practically sparkled. His smile was a proper one, with small wrinkles at his eyes. His white teeth contrasted against his tanned skin and those muscles...... Draco had to drag his gaze away from Harry's exposed arms. Wearing t-shirts should be illegal.....

Pansy smirked when Draco didn't reply to Harry's greeting. Harry was hot. It's a shame he was gay. Pansy rolled her eyes when Draco still hadn't responded and shoved him slightly. " Rude. " She hissed at him out of the corner of her mouth. She faced Harry and smiled at him.  
"How are you Harry? Still hung up over that bitch? " Harry tore his gaze slowly away from Draco to Pansy. He blinked slightly in confusion before waving his hand. " Not at all. You know what I saw last night? He was with another guy! Now, I didn't do anything..... "

Pansy raised an eyebrow at him. Harry laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.  
" Ok.... " He said awkwardly. " I may have hexed him a bit. "  
Pansy applauded him, causing some of the customers to raise their heads. Harry laughed and bowed slightly. Draco watched all this, a smile tugging at his lips ever so slightly. He had only picked up on one word. " He? " He asked. Pansy glanced slyly at him. " My boyfriend. Or well, ex-boyfriend. " Harry explained.

" Ah, I see. " Draco murmured. _YES, HE'S GAY!_ Harry stood up and flicked a switch. " So, Pans, the usual? " Pansy nodded. " Draco, what would you like? "  
Draco eyed Harry. You.....  
" I'm not sure. I've never been here before. What do you recommend? "  
He leaned against the counter and smiled at Harry. Harry grinned back. He copied his pose and got really close to Draco. " Well..... " He whispered. " I could think of a few things..... "  
Draco felt his face slowly going red and Harry abruptly stood up and gestured to the menu board above him. " Like our new chocolate caramel mocha. " He winked at Draco. "It's good. "

Draco stared at him, mouth wide open. Pansy applauded and laughed. " That sounds good. We'll go sit down then. " Harry waved them away and got to making their orders. Pansy dragged Draco over to the armchairs in the bottom left hand corner of the room.  
Draco sat down, still shocked.

" He.... and then.... but..... " He stammered. Pansy struggled to keep a straight face. She had never seen Draco like this, and filed it away for future teasing. " Yes, Draco, he was flirting. With you. " She stated monotonously.  
" Quite successfully, I might add. " She smiled slyly.

Draco huffed and sat up straighter in his armchair. He sniffed. " Hmph, well, everyone flirts with a Malfoy. It doesn't make them the next one. "

Pansy nodded sarcastically. " Yes, and all those flirts leave a Malfoy agape. "  
" I was not agape! " He protested. Pansy glared at him with a gaze that clearly said " _mmhhm_ _. Sure honey. "_

Harry walked over and placed two white coffee mugs on the brown varnished wooden table in front of the two. " A vanilla cinnamon latte, with a shot of Pumpkin Powder and a chocolate caramel mocha, with extra whipped cream. " He recited.

He wiped his hand on his apron and smiled at the two of them.  
_He really smiles a lot. It's.... refreshing._  
Draco started. " Oh, I never ordered extra- " Harry waved away his halted politeness.

" It's on me. Well, on the house. " He smiled at the two again and left to see to other customers. Draco stared after him, a smile on his lips. Pansy shook her head at him and took a sip of her latte. The two sat there for an hour, talking about everything and anything. They were friends for a reason and even silences were companionable. Draco kept finding his gaze being drawn to Harry.

There was just..... something about him. He seemed a kind person. He knew nine out of ten customers who came in, and they knew him. He always had a smile on his face and was forever laughing about something. But..... there was a moment. A moment when Draco looked over and caught him neither smiling nor laughing. He was silent, brooding. His sparkling emerald eyes were no longer dancing or shining. They were hard and fierce. The moment was merely that. A moment. A few seconds later, it was gone but it left Draco curious. Extremely curious.

For some reason, he wanted to find out the reason for that hardness. Half an hour after that, he figured it out.

A customer had stormed in. He was angry, very angry and his handsome face was contorted in fury. " Harry! " He bellowed. Harry came running out of the backroom. The stranger stalked forward and shoved him against the wall forcefully. He shoved his wand in Harry's face and growled. " You hexed my date. " Harry shoved the man away.

He looked around at the many customers staring in shock. Many of the men and women had stood up, wands out at their sides. It wasn't until Pansy tugged at his arm that Draco realised he had done the same. " Go to the backroom. I'm sure you know where that is. " Harry said to the bronze haired man. The stranger snarled and stormed through the covered door. Harry ran a hand through his hair and smiled around at the customers.

" Haha, it's all right. " He assured them.  
" Just a bit of a disagreement with a mate. Please, don't worry, and enjoy your drinks. Another one, on the house for everyone. More of the same? " He nodded with a smile and walked into the backroom quickly.

" Draco, come on. Sit down. " said Pansy quietly. He sat down reluctantly. " Pansy, who was that. " Pansy sighed.

" That's Cedric Diggory. Harry's ex. " She explained. Draco looked around to stare at the doorway to the backroom. Ten minutes past and Pansy began to get worried. She pulled at Draco's sleeve to get his attention.  
" Draco. " she began. " Draco, I don't like this. "

Draco glanced back at her before her gaze went back to the backroom. " Yeah, well, neither do I. " Pansy bit her lip and tugged his sleeve again.

" No, Draco, you don't get it. The reason Harry left Cedric - "  
" I don't care why he left him, why should I? " He huffed. A muffled yell came from the backroom and Pansy jumped up.

" Draco! Cedric was abusive to Harry! " She whisper yelled. Draco whipped his head around to gaze at Pansy in horror. He jumped up and ran towards the backroom. He burst through the covering of beads to see Cedric holding Harry against the wall by the throat, a bruise already forming on his cheek. Draco growled and lunged at Cedric.

He threw him off Harry, who fell to the floor gasping for breath. Draco held him down, and punched the fucker in the face. Repeatedly. Harry crawled to him. " Draco! Draco, stop. " He latched onto his raised arm and Draco looked around wildly at him. He pushed Cedric away roughly and gently took hold of Harry's face. " Are you ok? Where did he hurt you? I sweat to Merlin I'm going to fucking kill the bastard. I'm going to- " Harry covered one of Draco's hands with his one and smiled weakly at him.  
" I'm fine. Thank you. " He whispered hoarsely.

Pansy came crashing into the room, knocking a few boxes over along the way. " Harry?! " She yelled as she scrambled up from the boxes. She saw the two sitting on the ground and halted in her steps. " Well. I see I'm a bit late. " She said calmly. She walked gracefully over to Cedric laying unconscious on the ground and grabbed hold of one of his legs. " I'll take him off your hands then. " She said and then promptly dragged him out of the room, bumping him into as many things as possible. " Oops. Oh no. "

Harry sighed and leaned against Draco's shoulder. Draco breathed out slowly and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. "Come on, let's get you home. " He helped Harry stand up, and supported him against himself. " But, the customers..... " He protested weakly.  
"They can get that free drink another day. I'm sure they'll understand. " said Draco firmly.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
The two stood outside of Harry's apartment in the middle of London. Harry laughed at something Draco said and rifled through his pocket for his keys. " Thank you for today. " He said when he got his keys out. Draco smiled and waved away his thanks.

" It's no problem. "  
Harry smiled and opened the door to his apartment. He turned around hesitantly. " Do... you want to go out sometime? " He almost whispered. Draco had to contain his glee.  
" I'd love to. " He said with a goofy grin on his face. Harry grinned and hugged him quickly. He let go almost straight away and blushed. " Uh.... I'll see you then. " He stepped into his apartment.  
" How about tomorrow? " Draco said quickly. Harry turned back around and smiled. " I'd love to. But.... not coffee? " Draco threw his head back, feeling completely bubbly with joy, and laughed. " Sure, no coffee. " He agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this oneshot. If you liked it check out my Wattpad, @SociallyAwkwardTeen5 for more of them. You can also check some out on AO3 but not all of them are here. Thanks for reading! Comment and kudos xx


End file.
